Mystical Mermaid Magic
by AllAboutMe17
Summary: Bella, Rikki and Cleo find a mermaid on the side of the moon pool half in water but she isn't just any old mermaid. She is a water nymph (which are mermaids changed in a pool on a certain date like 11/11/11 or the 12/12/12 see so like something like that)
1. Chapter One

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** My name is Harmony, well my full name is actually Harmony Louse Elena Margaret Katarina Melody Anne Williamson and I am a...**__** wait probably shouldn't write it in my diary were anyone so evil, conniving and a backstabbing traitor could read it and uncover my dreadful secret.- or should I say sea cret hahaha well... you'll get it wen you read on I'm moving to-Australia with my dad because he has been offered a job there to run a café which has always been his dream anyway bye-bye diary got two go and finish off packing-or should I say fin ish hahaha wait you still don't get it wow I really need to brush up on my jokes eh?-well until next time diary **_

''For the fourth and final time Harmony will you please come and help me with your packing, after all we leave for Australia in two days.'' A girl with long onyx waist length hair (like musas from winx after season 3) came from under the quilt covers to reveal a silk turquoise night gown with short sleeves; 'Okay daddy I'm coming now,''A man with the same shade of chesnut brown hair (exept it had been on a mans head obiously)entered the had a red matching 'kiss the chef' apron and hat on, classc scruffy ripped blue jeans on and a matching turquoise shirt to her nighty which shown he was cooking. Elijah Murdoch Williamson loved doing anything but if anyone asked him to choose he had to say he loved to that's the reason that those two are moving to Australia to turn the once juice net café(lets say Rikki and Zane never bought the place)into Elijah's place.


	2. Chapter Two

**OKAY FELLOW READERS, WRITERS AND CRAZY MONKEY LOVERS SORRY BOUT THE SHORT CHAPPY BUT IT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANYTHING SO FIRST TIME TRYING**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

_** Here are reasons why its such a stupid idea for me to move to austrailia**_

_**I am top of the class in all my subjects and in the top class and I'm basically the star of the karate champs (my school karate club)as I'm a black belt(the highest)'**_

**_all my friends are here_**

_**the house I have lived in since I was born so 15 years is here and he's selling it**_

_**I'm the captain of the football, hockey, rugby, basketball and even chess club **_

**_I have loads of winter stuff in my closet and the winters there are not even a cold as our summer_**

**_I don't feel conferrable moving halfway around the world_**

_**I don't want to move **_

**ON THE PLANE RIDE**

Harmony had just finished her list of reasons why she shouldn't move when the captain spoke ''Lady's and gentlemen we will reach our destination in precisely 10 minutes. next stop Australia,'' ''So are you excited eh harm?''her dad asked rapidly. It was so obvious that he was excited but why was he asking her. He knew she didn't want to move but did he care no a big fat no. He just wet ahead and bucked the tickets and bought the café and bought a new house in the sea no not by the sea a wooden house built over the middle of the water even though he knew she didn't like water.

As the Williamsons clambered off the train, Harmony realised it was actually quite nice here."Whats the worst thing that can happen"Harmony thought."I'll order a taxi harmony"said her father, and after saying that he got out his i-phone 7.4 and started calling the taxi drivers.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Because the taxi driver was drunk and had to get arrested it took twenty minutes to get  
to the house was so beautiful;it had classical windows with wooden shutters and a shiny purple newly painted curved door, in fact it wasn't even in the sea it was a quaint three floored house. Harmony rushed in and after climbing two floors of stairs (her room was the attic bedroom) she opened the lime green door. The cream walls were covered with family photos and the lilac carpets centre had been covered with a soft pink rug and the top left corner on the floor had a quarter of a dozen beanbags piled up atop each other. The opposite side of where her bed was a matching white glossed desk and book case stacked with things like harry potter and the my sister the vampire matching the desk and bookcase a baby grand piano. Her double king-sized bed had light lilac,blue,green,red and pink patchwork quilt covers and a matching pillow case. She rushed over to the desk and saw something that brought tears to her eyes;two five-year old twins with onyx bunches (like musas in season 1 of winx)and matching sea green was her twin sister Melody. The reason she was crying was because her mum and sister moved to because they were triplets Melody, Harmony and Harmony started thinking some terrible thoughts

**_5 year old triplets girls were sat on a wall outside a huge manor, then the oldest(melody)said''So...''the tension between them was incredible;there parents were arguing the youngest spoke (harmony) ''should we go call for Nixie and Lyla,'' ''ok,'' said Tune(obviously the middle child)''Maybe we should just call for lyla i mean nixie is quite silly''said Mels ''ugh how can you say that i mean nixie is our age and lyla is 7 '' Tune said with an attitude in her voice. As Mels stormed off and Harmony ran after her tune just stood still in the middle of the road. It all happened to was now way to stop was killed. Police say that the driver of the car that hit her was drunk asleep or just plain stupid and cruel_**

Harmony sighed as she continued examining her bedroom...

hmmm she might just go out for a swim to that creepy old island


	3. Chapter Three

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_Today I'm so bored I might take my boat to the weird island in the sea I think it's called mako island anyway see yah diary._**

As Harmony sped towards mako she realised there was a...a...a...VOLCANO!

She decided to see if there was an opening and as she climbed...

**20 MINUTES: near the top of the volcano**

"ohhh"Harmony harmonised "Wow this is something"

As she was walking(she's close to the opening cleo fell down that led to the moon pool) she noticed that the stone was rolling down a passage,like a slide kind took a deep breath and slid down. As she gazed upon the mesmerising view of the moon pool she couldn't resist. The moon directly over the pool. It looked kind of magical. She quickly slid off her bright pink flossys and stepped in, not realising what was happening. The water started bubbling. The moon shed light upon the entire cave. She was absolutely amazed. "Ugh"she said"This is way too weird for me i mean for anyone"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Don't forget to take a bath kiddo"Her dad shouted from the kitchen were he was clearing up the lasagna they had recently just finished eating.

She unwrapped her dressing gown from her waist and jumped in her luke warm bath. Then the most amazing thing happened. About a minute after she she touched the water she grew a-a-a tail she finally excepted the impossible. She was a mermaid. Her tail was lilac and her hair was wet even though she was still wearing her shower cap. She threw her hands in the air in stress and water shot out her fingers like sprinklers but the drops were bigger. then she slammed her fist into the water but strangely she didn't touch the water. She looked at what had happened and the water had bent itself around her fist. Then she shut her eyes for ten second theN reopened then. All around her little balls of goo that looked like jelly floated in mid-air, after closing her eyes for the same amount of time the balls turned into crystals and shot into the water. After picking the stones or crystals from the bath she made a fist and laid it on the side of the bath slowly but suddenly the water evaporated and her tail disappeared.

About 20 minutes later Harmony sat in her room cleaning out her pet squirrel monkey Banana's Banana fell asleep on her lap she fell asleep. She had a really weird dream.

**IN HER DREAM**

_**Harmony sat on the side of the moon pool with her tail half way into the water. She was practicing her focused on something in mind. About half a minute later she was no longer there. In her place was water. **_


	4. Authors Note : powers

**_SORRY TO GET YOU EXCITED BUT THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE_**

* * *

**_See look_**

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE _**

I'm sorry to get you excited but this is just to tell you which mermaids have which powers and that the h20 gals will come into it soon

cleo

Control water

Control wind

Rikki

Burn things

set things on fire

heat things

use lightning

use thunder

use rain

Bella

Turn water into jelly

Turn jelly into crystals

destroy the crystals

Harmony

Water shoots out her finger

water bend around her

turns water into jelly

turns water into crystal

evaporation of water

heats things

control the movement of water

turns herself into water,jelly and crystals

can make it hail stone and snow

can communicate with animals

can speak under water

can resist turning into a mermaid

can create whirlpools buy circling her finger


End file.
